


Moonlight

by ThatNeedyZombie



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Eddie is a bit unexperienced, Feminization, M/M, Misgendering, Past Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNeedyZombie/pseuds/ThatNeedyZombie
Summary: Eddie wants to show his beloved how much he cares.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, not a native english speaker here so... Be prepared xD  
> Oh and Eddie uses the pronouns She/Her for Waylon during the whole thingy!

The nights there were calm at Mont Massive. Calmer when Eddie Gluskin simply laid next to his darling to watch her sleep. Nothing would torment his soul then. The past, the present… All insignificant compared to the future ahead of them.

The beautiful blond hair had grown, making her look like an angel. _His_ angel. He would never accept anyone near his precious bride. Nor near their future babies. Bodies were added to the gymnasium for that reason only now. The groom had found his beauty, no need to cut bodies and try to change those ugly pieces of meat into something they could’ve never be. 

Waylon moved in her sleep. The coldness of the room forced the bride to come closer of her groom. The frail body enhanced the strongness of his Eddie’s own. She was like one of those delicate flowers blowing in the courtyard, except somebody had picked her.

While moving, her nightgown slid over her panties and it instantly gave Eddie the visceral need to touch her. She wasn’t against it. They’d often laid together and simply touch each other skin without it going further. For that, even when unconscious, he’d her agreement. But tonight, Eddie wanted more. He wanted to be inside her.

Waking his darling up wouldn’t be hard, though…

She was uncomfortable. He knew it. Every time he would take her, she’d cry, beg him to do things he did not understand, and she would sometime even scream before passing out.

Her pleasure didn’t matter. Not for what he wanted; conception hurt. But if he could just do something to soothe her pain, hadn’t she deserved it? She was the one after all. His key to a wonderful family, one he’d protect at any cost. One she would protect too.

Now, decided Eddie. The changes started now. 

“Way’?” He whispered after kissing her cheek. “Darling, wake up.”

“Oh Eddie… I’m still sore from the last night.” She whined half awake. “And if it’s for a wedding, we did it three times just this week. Can’t you please remember that for good?”

The little pout made him giggle. Of course, he remembered their wedding, everything had been perfect, mainly her! She just liked to play with him.

His hands were on her again, caressing the porcelain skin gently. The shy light of a full moon passed by the broken window over their bed and plunged their room into its moonlit light. It felt like being in the sky, ready to fuck above the clouds like if nothing but them existed. That light… It gave Waylon the most gorgeous look.

“You’ll have all the time to sleep when pregnant my love. For now, I need you to be good.” He slid his hand under the cute panties he made her. The tip of his fingers caressed her private parts until he could feel the head of her vulgarity wetting. Was it normal for a person to always want it, even with the pain that always came with the sex? Was she a whore?

Eddie shook his head. No and that was mean to think that of Waylon. She only wanted him, and as a perfect bride, she was always ready for him.

“This will be different, I promise.”

She hid her face as he pulled the small piece of clothes along her legs. He tossed it under the pillow and climbed on top of her, kissing his way to her mouth.

A giggle left the beautiful lips and the legs opened for Eddie. Soon her brown pearls were on him. Begging.

“I hate your kisses.” Waylon confessed. “They always make you win and that’s irritating.”

“Oh so?” Pretended the groom will licking the swollen lips.

Her hands moved to his pants. He felt the thin fingers fighting with the fabric until the coldness of the room bit him. When her struggle against the clothes ceased to amuse him, Eddie lifted his hips and completely freed his erection.

Precum stained his boxer and soon, the nightgown.

The man downstairs was tall, so impressive his sight made many ran in fear. Even his darling at first! But even when she stopped being afraid to see him, she still often made the same scared face when her eyes land on Eddie’s thick cock.

He couldn’t blame her. Especially as he knew how tight she was.

When he moved to cup her face and fuck her mouth with his tongue, the groom noticed how her delightful smile had vanished. On the pretty face was now painted _that_ grimace. Fear, anticipation and wants were in conflicts right before his blue eyes.

Oh, he hated that now. Why now? It didn’t bother him before…

“What’s on my face?”

The voice put him out of his thoughts.

“Why, nothing.”

She arranged her hair, rubbed her eyes and then, ran a few fingers on her chin where a few cuts could be seen. The poor darling tried to find a mistake were only perfection stood.

“Eddie you promised to never lie to me. You might’ve forgotten again but I don’t so, answer my question: What’s on my face? You look like you don’t want me.” She was thinking so much. He knew it because he knew her. “Have I-I disappointed you? Is it because I refused to go on a walk with you today? M-My ankle hurts and…”

And that was it. What a doofus! Now she blamed everything on herself. The panic, the stuttering, the sound of her voice a broken melody, all by his fault. Always by his fault.

Like when they met, like before, when she’d try to please him, and he would yell at her and worst… Beat her.

 _Wait, did that happen?_ Eddie’s souvenirs were mostly blurry. It felt like being in a cave and having for only company the echoes of a past that didn’t even seem to belong to him. The more he watched her panicking, the more echoes of some twisted scenarios hurt his reality. 

There wasn’t just the sex, Waylon had been hurt by his fists and his words at least as many times. Yet here she was. Always by his side, accepting each of his request.

A nightmarish picture came out of the echoes, him being _the_ monster hurting his own family, just like…

“Love? Eddie, please say something. You’re scaring me.”

There was love in her eyes. And those feelings she had for him were stronger than the fear he inspired her. Her hands cupped his face, searching for something in his eyes, but what? Lucidity? Well, Eddie was very lucid tonight. And he savoured the image of his darling with a bigger appetite than before.

How he wanted to fuck her now. Be inside her sweet body already and fill her up with his cum but that’d be selfish like it always was. No, no, no. She wasn’t going to cry tonight.

Without a word or a warning, he lifted her legs up and soothed her worries with a tender kiss. She eagerly kissed him back. Probably was she still scared but it wouldn’t last.

“Let me love you.” He commanded when they parted. They both panted hard, desire readable on both of their faces.

She shyly nodded but still looked unsure.

“I’m going to make you feel great, just focus on our love and the family we’re building together, darling.”

To that, he left her mouth to take care of everything else. Slowly, he retraced every curves of her body with his lips, discovering his darling entirely for the first time. Waylon said she liked his kisses and he intended to cover her in them. She deserved them all.

When he kissed her inner hips, the muffled noises of incomprehension transformed into moans.

“Oh Eddie!” whimpered his darling when the lips moved between her legs.

That _really_ was a first time for the tall man. He’d no idea how anything worked, only knew he needed to be gentle and go softly.

Just a caress, not a kiss, over Waylon’s hole to start. A good start if the groan that broke the silence was anything to go by. He repeated the action, touching the soft skin, until he felt her ready for his tongue. Entering now would be too soon. Hadn’t she told him that? Someone did and except from Waylon, Eddie couldn’t think of anyone that would’ve had the patience to try and teach him that kind of things.

He licked and kissed her. His left hand stroking the cock that begged for attention. She was small there, so delicate, he guessed thinking of the right word wouldn’t kill. But only for this time. Because tonight was special.

Too self-aware of the reality, Eddie accepted that detail he hadn’t find the strength to eliminate. She was weak, weaker than all the others, she wouldn’t survive that. Yet, Eddie refused to be alone. No… It wasn’t just about being alone: Eddie refused for Waylon to die so atrociously. 

Horrified by the growing image of his darling’s body devoid of life, her crotch bloody and mutilated, Eddie felt the urge to prove his love harder. He knew, deep down, that everything he ever did wasn’t enough compared to everything she risked and sacrificed for him.

His kisses became rougher, saliva wetting her while his tongue teased the ring of muscles.

If she liked it, she also complained about it being a torture. Her toes curling on the mattress made Eddie understand what kind of torture it was. The good one. He did the same when she’d use her pretty mouth on him.

This time he listened to her and shut the voices in his head screaming how a whore she was for wanting that. He was her groom after all. Nothing she could desire from him was wrong.

“What… What is happening?” She screamed in a moan when he parted her ass cheeks and pressed his tongue inside her. “Eddie, I…”

The noises she made were delightful. Better than any music the radio would play, even better than that one song he kept listening to. Though her laugh still owned the first place but he was happy not to hear it in this context.

Eddie took a faster rhythm as he wanted to steal mores whimpers. He fucked her with his tongue while his fingers held her open. And damn… She tasted so good he knew that’d become an addiction.

Waylon grabbed the pillow, holding it so tightly her knuckles turned white. Unable to simply laid on her back like Eddie liked her to, she wrapped her legs around his head and did everything for him to stay, enjoying every second of it.

A needy bitch, but only for him.

The groom’s cock was so hard by now. Though he often was when such a beauty slept in his arms. 

He unwrapped the legs softly. Scared to ruin everything by acting once more too brutal with his darling. Every gesture had to be controlled, his eager to claim his beloved so high his head felt heavy.

“Please. Eddie, I want you now.”

She pulled him into her arms. This time, Eddie’s cock entered easily, and she was far from screaming him to stop or to go slow. Quite the opposite. A proof she might be stronger than he often thought because he still was too big for her to be entirely comfortable.

“You liked it?” He asked.

At first, she only kissed him, tasting herself into Eddie’s mouth but then she understood the question had been asked seriously.

“Yes. Yes, I loved every bit of it. Now, please, go hard with me.”

He bucked his hips and made her scream his name in a way that made his whole body react. Had she ever wanted him more?

She touched him like if her life depended on it, opening his dress shirt and moving his fingers along his pecs. The scars? They never mattered to Waylon. She took care of Eddie’s wounds, even the ones on his face, but never pulled a disgusted face.

He’d find himself a pearl.

Tears, the good ones, rolled on her face like morning dew on a rose. She was close. And he could help with that.

Thrusting inside her, he moved to steady himself on one of his forearms and slid his free hand between them. She held her breath and watched him in the eyes when he touched her there as they fucked. Most of the time, he only cared about her cock to check if she were okay for him to go further, after that he’d ignore it like it completely. 

She came so fast in his palm he laughed. Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment, giving her the most adorable look. Though he couldn’t laugh much, himself was about to fill her up.

If he had known pleasing her would made his own heart bounce in his chest like that, he would’ve done that since the very first day. At least they still had a whole future for that.

Her arms around his neck, she made the naughtiest faces while he pounded her. Impossible to slow down now. Sweat dripped from his red face and he said things he shouldn’t to such a delicate woman. So close to an orgasm, Eddie Gluskin lost the control. His only connection to reality was Waylon Park and the freaking words she whispered in his ear. Why was she worshipping him so much?

As he came, this time he at least thought to be deserving of that. Even just a little. 

“Darling… Darling…” He repeated until his body became too hard to move. That word pronounced like a prayer earned him more kisses than he could’ve counted with his dazed mind.

She held him tight, like if a small thing like her could protect him against anything… Maybe she could. Her power protected him from his own wrong thoughts more than once. But he didn’t want to test it, she was too precious to be put in danger in a place like the one they lived in.

One of her hands played in his hair while the other rubbed his back. She started to hum his favourite song. It felt so good he pulled out of her and let his cum drip from the stretched rim.

“I love you Eddie.”

“I know, I love you to.”

She had something to ask. He simply knew that, though he wouldn’t help her. Forcing the words out of her mouth didn’t feel right tonight.

“So?” she finally tried. “What was on my face love?”

He looked at her, his head now pressed against her chest, and found the answer: “You Waylon. I’ll never forgive about you. I might lose some things on the way to deserve such a beauty, but I’ll never lose a glimpse of who you are. I’ll never break you. I can’t.”

The ravishing smile back, she nodded and whispered: “Don’t worry Eddie, I’ll remember that for us both.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was it readable? I needed to get that fic out of my system so now, I can focus on my bigger one!!  
> Hope you enjoyed it, much loooove to you all


End file.
